


Ipseity

by curlycomfort



Series: The Westview Predicament [2]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Correspondence, F/M, Poor Vision (Marvel), Secrets, Self-Doubt, Texting, Vision Is Gaining Conscience, Vision loves Wanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlycomfort/pseuds/curlycomfort
Summary: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI REQUIRE ELABORATION.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXVision replies, and doesn't even have time to sit back on his chair when he gets an answer.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYOU NEED PROOF.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: The Westview Predicament [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ipseity

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I AM VISION.

IS SHE WATCHING YOU TOO?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-WV-

It's one of those days. One of those days where they just hold the world in each other's gazes as they sway side by side to the music.

Little Anthony's soulful voice encompasses them, and there is something quite sorrowful about each word (as many of the songs strove to be in the 50s) that provokes an inexplicable sentiment in Vision's chest. When he looks down and sees Wanda's peaceful form tucked against his chest, he feels that emotion swelling unexpectedly, making him hold her just a little closer to him despite not quite relating to the story told by the renown singer.

" _You don't remember me, but I remember you_  
_'Twas not so long ago, you broke my heart in two_  
_Tears on my pillow, pain in my heart_  
_Caused by you, you_ "

"Wanda, darling." Vision chides in gently, soft enough to still appreciate the lyrics cradling his heart. "Do you believe in fate?"

His wife's eyes open, slowly, eyes shining with a happiness that makes him feel more human than ever. It's the same way she looks at him when she thinks he's not paying attention. Pure unadulterated happiness that isn't overshadowed by the careful expressions she wears outside, when others whisper and stare at them, unsatisfied with whatever it is that they think to be different of them. There are the _obvious_ reasons, of course, but they don't know that. They've been told to expect that judgement, but Vision's always wanted to settle down with Wanda and enjoy each other's company even if others don't quite agree with their presence. The place doesn't make his home. Wanda _is_ his home, and the rest doesn't matter too much in the end.

" _If we could start anew, I wouldn't hesitate_  
_I'd gladly take you back, and tempt the hand of fate_  
_Tears on my pillow, pain in my heart, caused by you_ "

"Of course I do." It takes time for Wanda to reply, but when she does, a smile spreads across her expression, and she gifts him such view by tilting her head back to stare at him. Her hand cups his cheek, and if he were to need breath, he would be greatly lacking in that precise moment. Vision wants to keep seeing her smiling, so he takes a step back, lifts her arm over her head and twirls her in place, dress following in a delayed twirl. It's magical, as she is every day of their happily married life.

When he brings her back to him, he presses their foreheads together. "Do you believe in true love?" Vision asks, then.

"Without the faintest of doubts." Wanda's nose scrunches with affection.

" _Love is not a gadget, love is not a toy_  
_When you find the one you love_  
_He'll fill your heart with joy_ "

Vision smiles this time, perfect teeth drawing the genuine joy dancing in his eyes too. "Do you believe in my love?" He asks, a little quieter, the hand poised on her lower back shifting with nervous expectation.

Her smile doesn't waver, and instead glows brighter, sweeter. "Forever and ever." His worry is quickly taken away, noses brushing together and the faint trace of lips against his a peek to an eternity of much more. Of mornings waking together in bed, walking hand in hand outside, and hopefully, in the future, with a family of their own to share their love with.

"I love you." He whispers, and swoops in for another kiss, not just a brush of lips but an obvious demonstration of his affection. They stop swaying at one point, entranced in each other's love.

" _If we could start anew, I wouldn't hesitate_  
_I'd gladly take you back, and tempt the hand of fate_  
_Tears on my pillow, pain in my heart, caused by you_ "

They don't stop kissing even when the song comes to an end.

-WV-

There's a new email in his computer when he comes back to work the next day.

It's a bit embarrassing how eager he'd been to get there, the anticipation of whether or not there would be a reply nagging at him in every living second of his day. The morning couldn't have gone fast enough, and there always seemed to be something happening in the mornings - or the evenings, for an instance. Yesterday it was the burial of their short lived pet -Vision also felt guilty for not holding the same connection with Sparky as his children, but the death of an innocent animal was still painful on itself- and today was an overflow of bubbles in the bathtub that reached beyond his own height (He's pretty sure that in order to manage that, one would require more than one bottle of soap but he's established already that things as such weren't worth worrying to death for).

Vision got dressed alongside Wanda, didn't eat the food that an individual as him did not require, and tiptoed around raising any suspicions. He had wanted to talk to Wanda too, at least attempt to assess some much needed communication in between everything, for he was sure that they just needed to clear out misunderstandings, but doubt had stopped him, made him reason that perhaps he should be more _patient_. Feign normalcy like everyone else, and in the end, investigate on his own bit by bit.

Absurdly normal, one could almost say. He kissed Wanda goodbye and ruffled his sons' hair good enough to require a second comb through. The touches, barest of hopes and greatest of anchors. The perfect white picket life.

The perfection that couldn't exist.

The computer, on the other hand, felt a different kind of real.

This... person, sitting on the other side, writing those replies. He hadn't the faintest idea who they could be, if they even had any correlation with S.W.O.R.D. or one Darcy Lewis mentioned in the message. He hadn't the knowledge whether they were there to help. If they, perhaps, lived way beyond Westview, maybe in a place where the clothes in their wardrobe didn't change everday and seeing other kids around wasn't so rare. There was no obvious evidence establishing that it could be trusted, much the same way as he'd stopped trusting his own peers and neighbours. The difference lies in the fact that the messages themselves don't factor as a constant in their lives, not the same way as the parties hosted by neighbours nor the prospect of trying out a new cereal everyone would just go crazy about. But the most important part, the fact that convinces him that it could be _beneficial_ , is that Wanda wasn't aware of it, at least he lived under that assumption.

This was Vision's secret. If Wanda could have her hidden truths, then... so could he.

Vision ignores Norm's attempt at roping him into conversation, sheds his blazer to just give himself something to do as the computer boots up. Everything is as he's left it, and he's not sure how the timing of the messages work, or if he's going to receive a short timed reply, but he intends to find a pattern useful for him and the person on the other side. Eventually.

Vision clicks on the new, blinking message, then stares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO.

BUT WE CAN WATCH YOU TOO.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's plenty, and not enough. Exposing his identity had already been risky enough -for whichever reason- but he hadn't known what else to reply with. There are no parameters to elaborate the situation, no context to derive judgement from. Vision's burning with the growing frustration of being left in the unknown when no one else is acknowledging that he's been blinded from it in the first place. _There's that sensation again_ , of being watched, their omnipresent audience, or perhaps his official decline in sanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I REQUIRE ELABORATION.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vision replies, and doesn't even have time to sit back on his chair when he gets an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOU NEED PROOF.

LOOK AROUND. NORM IS READING A BOOK. CORRECT?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Proof,_ as though they'd read his exact crumbling thoughts.

Vision does as they ask, and just as they say, his colleague is sitting on his desk, gaze fixed attentively on the book in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CORRECT.

HOWEVER, THAT DOES NOT PROVE YOUR STANDING ORIGIN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's a good start, but there are seven other people standing in that office, not forgetting the windows in front of his desk. _A_ _ctually, there aren't any windows. He knows the building's structure by heart and he's never seen the two wide windows that let the bright sun shine through every morning. He's never looked that way now that he thinks of it-_

The computer chimes with a new message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FAIR POINT. HOW ABOUT THIS?

NO SOUL OUT OF YOUR HOME KNOWS YOUR TRUE VISAGE.

NOT THAT OF A CARBON BASED ORGANISM,

BUT THAT OF A SYNTHEZOID.

ALSO, YOUR WIFE IS KIND OF A WITCH AND,

YOUR CHILDREN SPONTANEOUSLY AGE,

YET NO ONE RAISES QUESTION UPON THAT FACT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I should be alarmed by_ _that._ Vision thinks meekly. Instead he's overwashed with profound relief. 

Maybe he's starting to malfunction.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Anthony - "Tears on My Pillow". Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxjQ3M_v7xc


End file.
